


Tenerife Sea

by Kloue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business Man!Levi, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Short Story, Smoothie Worker!Eren, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloue/pseuds/Kloue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rained almost everyday here in wet March. There was a storm last week. To a minimum, it was almost a hurricane.</p><p> I'd always stop off at the small smoothie shop near my job. I'd order a freezing cold banana smoothie. My finger tips never failed to get nipped with frost bites. In the end, I never even tasted it before. I hate sweets. Most of the time I'd poor it in the pond.</p><p> It was three dollars, but it was worth it because each time - our fingers always brushed when exchanging the money. </p><p>His eyes were the Tenerife Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this account and unfortunately, it is un-beta'd. I mostly wrote this in a hurry for Valentines so - enjoy! c:  
> *Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Tenerife Sea - of course - and Pixar's short movie of The Blue Umbrella. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj7HfSRwlYM) It rained almost every single day here in wet March. My palms are forever stained with the smell of the metal from the green umbrella I take with me every morning. There was a storm last week. I remember it clearly because the ground had showed an ombre rainbow once again. To a minimum, it could have been a hurricane.

The water puddling on the sidewalk splashes. The shoes I wear have mud covered in them now, which is one of the reasons I have baby wipes at my office. The suit I'm wearing is slightly soaked, but I don't bother caring.

It smelled like fresh cut wet grass or damp roses.

I hated it. It smelled like shit.

People talked so loudly around me on their phones. Children splattered in the water, complaining to their parents about how they wanted to take their raincoats off. Cars drove by with no hesitance. They could crash any second, but somehow they survived. They all survived. We are all given too many chances sometimes.

My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. I ignore it.

I'd always stop off at the small smoothie shop near my job. It had bright yellow coloring and is open twenty-four hours of the week. Not very cheap, however. It was always warm in there. It would play some happy Spongebob soundtrack which would attract many families. The scent of the place was like artificial sugar. The place, in short story, was a place a person like me would hate with a soothing passion. But still, I grab the cold handle of the transparent door and swing it open every morning. Just like now.

I felt as if I had entered a child's play area and a lover's first date. Women and men were scattered around the place, sitting at the tables and speaking cheerfully. The kids around were playing on the benches. It look sick. It smelled sick.

My left foot follows after my right to the counter anyway. I'd order a freezing small banana smoothie. My finger tips never failed to get nipping frost bites. In the end, I never even tasted it before. I hate sweets. I hate them with a loving passion. I'd end up pouring it the small pond near as soon as possible.

"A small banana smoothie, please."Though the warmth of the place was nice, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable that raindrops were dribbling down my back. I wipe my hand on the black tight slacks I wear and lick my dry, chapped lips. My body was so cold.

The ringing of the cash register made my eyes wonder. _All I see is blue_. The drink is placed on the counter in front of me and I gaze at it for a second before looking up.

His eyes weren't like normal ocean waves. They were like tsunami tides overflowing. I could never breathe when I stared into them. I don't think he ever noticed me gazing at him like he was the only person in the world. He was god-like. He was a shrine and I was the pilgrim, traveling to pray to him. His lips were my god. The velvet red were so bright - so inviting. The way his brown locks fluttered onto his forehead made me pause and recap of the scene over again.

It was three dollars, but it was worth it because each time - our fingers always brushed when exchanging the money. I'd grab my drink, and with a last look, I'd continue my day with him stuck in my mind. When I poured it into the pond, that was the only time you'd ever see me with a smile on my face.

I never told him my name. I don't even think he recognized me everyday. The next morning, I'd repeat it. Then the next day, the next day, and the next day. Then it was Saturday. I'm off on Saturdays. I'd usually spend the whole day with paperwork, but I had already done it all.

As usual, it was raining. My umbrella had a hole in it. I walked with a heavy jacket in the freezing rain.

"Hey, are you okay?"I never noticed that I stood in the middle of the smoothie shop awkwardly. No one was here. I could understand. There was suppose to be a storm."Um, do you need a towel?"My eyes wondered up to meet his. I said nothing, but then again, I never did. I waltzed up to the counter and looked at the menu implanted onto it.

"A small banana smoothie, please."He stares at me. For the _first time_ , he stares at me. I wonder how I looked in his eyes. Was I handsome? Was I weirdo? Or did he see me as just a normal customer.

_He's still staring._

"We have a special today, if you want to try it. We have a new frozen yogurt called _Tenerife_! It's blueberry mixed with a spice of cotton candy and fruity . . ." His words drew out. I wasn't listening at all. This was the first time he had actually spoke to me. I should be cherishing this moment, but all I could stare at was how his eyes shifted from green, to turquoise, to a bright blue over and over again.

"Yes."I answered with no reluctance. He smiles. _God_ , does he smile. He turns around and I peer at his back for more than a minute. When he turns back around, he hands me a cup of cerulean yogurt. I look down at it and for some reason, I can't help but be reminded of him. I hand him a ten dollar bill. He struggles cutely for the change making my heart warm. He hands me a couple of dollars and when he drops the change in my palm, the heat between his skin and mine bursts. It always did.

Any other day, I would have left in a hurry so I wouldn't miss work. Any other day, I would place my treat down on that one table in the corner and pull out my umbrella. Any other day, the drink would have been dumped in the pond. But I don't have work. Nobody was in the smoothie shop other than me and him. So I sat down in the chair.

It was silent. The frozen yogurt was disgusting. I brushed my teeth more than five times when I got home.

But it was worth it once again because every time I looked up - he was there. Smiling.

The next day was different. It was a Sunday, and I did have work. Even earlier to be frank. I wore one of my best suits with a green tie. Before I took notice, a bowler sat on my head comfortably. I hate bowlers. I don't even know why I'm wearing one. They look stupid on me. They look stupid on everyone. Just so happens it might have not looked so stupid on me considering I was given many stares and smiles when I walked down the sidewalk. It was a black bowler hat and it hung on the side of my head. Maybe it looked hipster?

_Fucking hipsters._

"Mikasa, this glitter cap won't open!" - was the first thing I heard when I walked into the restaurant. No one was in the shop once again. It was quiet besides the small singing of the music and sports T.V in the corner of the room. My lidded eyes stared at him with humor when I saw him struggling to open the glitter cap. I heard a response ring through, but I paid no attention as I walked up to the counter. When he finally noticed me, he looked at me with a smile."Oh, Good Morning. What can I get you today?"

I don't answer for a second. My fingers graze down at the menu."A Tenerife, please."I say softly. His smile widens. I expect him to turn around and fix the yogurt, but before he does, he looks me up and down.

"By the way, you look nice."He tells me. I spot a dimple hidden in his cheek."The bowler really fits you." With a last curl of the cheek, he begins to fix my treat. It doesn't take long before he hands it over. I dig in my pocket for some change, but he stops me."Ah - no! You don't have to pay -"He grabs the glitter cap next to him."-but could you open this? I've been trying for, like, the last eight minutes. Besides, you are a common customer."He places the glitter bottle in my hand."You were here yesterday, weren't you? You were the first person to order my Tenerife. I made it myself."

No words could describe how happy I was, but as always - my face continued to be blank. I gave a nod of my head and placed my other hand on top of the glitter tap. I twisted it. I didn't even realize how hard I was twisting it until one movement of my arm, and the glitter was everywhere. My eyes widened and I coughed, a bright pink filling my vision. It smelled like strawberries. Scented glitter? Odd.

"Sorry."Nonchalantly, I say. Glitter piled around me and onto my suit, yet I found myself not caring because when I look up - he was still smiling. Laughing? The crinkle near his eye told me obviously. "Do you want me to - "

"You're fine!"He says with a humorous tone."We were going to splatter it everywhere anyway. They're editable, too. "He grabs some of the glitter and sprinkles it onto the rest of the counter so it's a pink and red. "And thanks...?"

It took me a moment to realize he was asking for my name. I turn my head away from him and begin to wipe the glitter off my suit."I'm not a fan of giving out my name."I whisper. He looks surprised and then nods his head in understanding. I asked for nothing to be awkward, so I continue the conversation."What is the glitter for, anyway?"The smile reappears on his face.

Good.

"Well,"He begins."It's my birthday. March 30th."I see his hands grab some glitter and sprinkle it around him more out of boredom. My eyelids hover lower on my iris as I gaze at him in his eyes. March 30th. _March 30th, March 30th._ I wonder how old he is? He's probably young. I'm old. _I'm old._ This isn't right. A 30 year-old man like me, having a crush on someone like him? This isn't right.

"Happy Birthday."I tell him. No emotion was on my face, but inside I was bursting with emotions. He still for a second, and then he gazes at me with a look of serenity.

"You are actually the first person to say that, so thank you."A laugh erupts out his throat. He gives a sarcastic pout."If only I could thank you the proper way, but I don't know your name."

"Sorry."I muttered. He shrugs his shoulder and soon, he looks down at the treat in my hand.

"You should go eat your yogurt before it melts."He tells me. He flips the hair out of his face and points to the bar-stool next to him."Sit."

I do. I sit down. I eat the yogurt, and for his sake - I smile when I eat it. And he smiles back too.

"This is really good."I'd tell him. He would study me and blush, a small thank you escaping his lips. I never told him my name, but I don't think it made any difference. We still talked. Everyday. Without a doubt, he always made up my way with his smile. I had a reason to get up every morning now. Not that I didn't in the first place.

"This is probably the best yogurt I've ever had."I would mutter to him. It was lie, of course - I hate sweets. But he didn't need to know that.

For that one second when his head lifted up to me, his eyes were brighter than they had ever been. His eyes were the Tenerife Sea.

And I might just drown in them.


End file.
